The present disclosure generally relates to systems management, and more particularly relates to improving systems management based on semantic models and low-level runtime state of computing systems.
Managing computer systems is becoming an increasingly difficult task. System deployment, configuration management, software upgrading, and problem determination are examples of typical management tasks, all of which are time-consuming, error-prone, and non-trivial. The difficulty of such tasks is aggravated by the complexity of modern systems comprising a number of distributed and cross-dependent components.